fandomofprecureseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kobayashi Haruna
Kobayashi Haruna (小林はるな) is the lead Cure of Lone Flower Pretty Cure. Haruna is an aloof girl who rarely feels emotional highs or lows. Haruna was born into a calm household that didn't have much strife, and her parents loved her as she grew up. Haruna has a habit of saying or . Haruna's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Hydrangea '(キュアハイドレーンジャー), the Lone Flower of Respect and Honesty. Profile *'Full Name: Kobayashi Haruna (小林はるな) *'Age: '''15 *'Likes:' Water (Drinking and watching it flow), Tomatoes *'Dislikes: Wednesdays (Finds them strangely annoying), Hot food *'School: '''Sansabihanaissho First Middle School (8th Grade) Appearance Haruna Haruna is a pale girl, who stands a little above average height, ranging around 5'7. She has shoulder length, black hair with straight yet choppy bangs and narrow, gold eyes. Hydrangea As Cure Hydrangea, Haruna's hair lengthens to her lower back, becomes completely straight and gains a pale blue ombre at the bottom. Portions of her hair are secured into two odango buns, each by a blue hydrangea flower with attached leaves. Her eyes stay the same. She wears a white choker and a light blue dress. A white bodice with a light pink bow in the center, a gold flower-shaped emblem clasped to the middle. The dress has a strip of white down the front. Dark blue bands on her upper arms, each with a light blue hydrangea and pair of leaves on the side. White sash around her waist with a hydrangea flower on the right side. The dress' blue skirt is lined with white and has white frills underneath. She has white tights and wears knee-high light and dark blue boots. Long white armwarmers that go past her elbows and cover her middle finger only with a pink wristband, matching bow sewn to the back. Personality Haruna rarely feels emotional highs or lows. She was born into a calm household that didn't have much strife, and her parents loved her as she grew up. But perhaps naturally, she developed a very cold personality and leads a quiet and detached life. Cure Hydrangea Grown with Vanity and Respect! The Splashing blue Flower, Cure Hydrangea!「 虚栄心と敬意成長！スプラッシュブルーの花、キュアハイドレーンジャー」Kyoei kokoro to keii de seichō! Supurasshu Burū no Hana, Kyua Haidorēnjā! Haruna's Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Hydrangea '(キュアハイドレーンジャー), the Lone Flower of Vanity and Respect. Her theme color is blue and her power relates to water. Transformation Attacks *Lone Blue Splash! (ローン・ブルー・スプラッシュ) Etymology * - The characters in her surname mean and , respectively. * - The characters in her first name mean and , although being written in Hiragana, it has no specific meaning. Trivia *Haruna's birthday is December 7th, making her Zodiac sign Capricorn. *Haruna's blood type is B and she was born on a Tuesday. *Haruna shares many similarites with Kagami Masara, from Puella Magi Madoka Magica Record: **Both aren't the most emotional people. **Both are eventually taught feelings and emotions from their comrads/friends. **Both are voiced by Ishigami Shizuka. Category:Blue Cures Category:Lone Flower Pretty Cure Category:Haruna Artist